


And I Give Thee Life

by firewolfsg



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through incautious words, Raenef V unmade his ancestor's greatest creation. Now he must find a way to recreate his treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Give Thee Life

Demon Lord Raenef V looked around him sternly to make sure his minions had the grounds prepared properly. He had lost the opportunity to complete the ritual some 85 years ago and he was determined not to lose it this time. If he messed up, it would be another 85 years before another total eclipse came to Castle Raenef.

Eclipse…

Over three centuries had passed since he last beheld his most faithful demon. Even now when he looked back at that fateful day when he accidentally unmade the hapless demon, Raenef felt shame for his behaviour. He had been faced with a difficult lesson that day and his frustration had blown over. The look of dissatisfaction had crossed the demon's face once too many times that day and for Raenef, it was the last straw.

_"If I'm so disappointing to you, why don't you go away? Why don't you go back to where you came from and leave me alone?"_

_"Master Raenef?!"_

_"Go away, I don't want to see you anymore!"_

_"Master?!"_

_"Go Away!"_

_The demon didn't even have enough time to shriek before the demon lord's inherent magic unmade him. Raenef had stared in stunned horror as Eclipse had turned completely black and that inky form that had once formed his outline enlarged and soared above the demon lord's head to block out the sun._

_The solar eclipse had stayed in position for only a minute more before it moved on. It was sufficient time for eight other demons to arrive with their demon lords to witness the passing-- its passing._

_"Raenef…" The young demon lord had numbly identified the speaker as Aureleid, the supreme lord of their kind. "If the demon Eclipse had displeased you so, it would have been courtesy to ask the other demon lords if they wished to have his service instead of unmaking him."_

_"I--"_

_"What--?" One of the demons surrounding him was tearful in fear as she stared at Raenef. "Eclipse was the 4th among us, what-may I ask what he did to have deserved this unmaking?"_

_"I--" Eclipse's training kicked in to save his face. "YOU WOULD DARE TO QUESTION ME?" Or at the least it was an attempt to save face._

_The other demon lords had glared at him. It was quite obvious to them that the newest in their numbers had messed up and messed up badly. The eyes of the demons surrounding him had widened at his exclamation and show of false bravado, and their anger for the loss of their brethren was almost palpable._

_"His making was one of the most difficult amongst the greater demons." The female demon intoned softly. "If he cared to play the politics, Eclipse would be foremost among demons. But he chose to be diminished to serve the heirs of his maker. His passing will be mourned."_

_"He will indeed be missed." Lord Aureleid nodded as he turned to look up at the departing shadow of the moon. He turned hard eyes on the younger demon lord as the others started to depart. "That was a foolish gesture, little Lord. Your demon held much status and influence among our kind. Without him…"_

_Instinct made Raenef turn to look at his castle and he stared in shock to note that it had reduced in size and opulence, being no more than a small cottage now. "Yes, your estate reflects your status and power amongst us, Child." Aureleid smirked from behind him. "Such a pity… Then again, it could be said that Eclipse was fortunate to be gone now since he no longer has to share your shame."_

_He had fallen to his knees then in shock and horror for what had happened in the space of minutes. Chris and Erutis had found him in the middle of the garden staring at his much reduced abode._

"M'Lord?"

Raenef shook himself out of his reverie and quickly looked at the sky. Good, he hadn't day dreamed for too long. The dark shadow was still on its approach towards the sun. However much, his estate had been reduced, the library was fortunately untouched. Chris and Erutis had helped him scour the library back then. If one of his ancestors had made Eclipse, they were sure that notes and directions would be found there.

Decades had passed before they found the necessary books in their travels. During that time, they had read and learned together. The two humans had received lessons in demonology and spell crafting unheard of in the land of mortals. Unfortunately, such knowledge did not come without a price. Centuries later, Raenef still felt guilt for what he had done to his friends. In their studies, their souls were undeniably corrupted.

Raenef could remember the shock and horror Chris had displayed when he one day found himself unable to summon any of his Clerical powers. Instead, he could wield the powers of a lesser demon. Erutis's skill as a sword master was still apparent, however, now her blade's aura was no longer a bright blue but a smoky black. The humans had changed, and there was no going back to the way they were before. Raenef grieved for their loss, and he also silently berated himself for his inattention to have led his mortal friends down the road of damnation.

He should have known; for their 'corruption' his own status had improved among demon lords and the reflection of this was in the subtle improvement of his estate. In spite of themselves, his fellow demon lords could deign to respect him for 'turning' the High-Cleric-to-be of the Temple of Rased and a holy knight into faithful minions.

Eclipse would have been proud of him…

"Rae? You ready?"

Raenef turned to look at the Knight-turned demon as she regarded him. Yes, the years had certainly changed the once mortal. The red-haired sword master's figure may not have 'improved' over the many years she had lived, but Erutis was no more a virtuous knight. She had well learned the art of sex appeal despite of her physical limitations. The Demon Lord Krayon certainly was very appreciative of her maturity and development.

It was very fortunate that Krayon was so wrapped around Erutis's finger that he cared not about his status as a demon lord and willing allowed the lesser demon to dominate and control him. It was an embarrassment within the council that the third oldest of the demon lords would carry on so shamefully with someone beneath him. However, the Demon Lord of Dreams was still a formidable powerhouse that few would dare challenge or mock.

"Yes, Erutis. I am more than ready. It is time I claimed him back." Raenef turned away from his minion to gaze at the approaching shadow.

"Y' excited?" Chris stepped up to him indolently as he twirled the sword Eruitis had spent many decades training him with. "Think, the ol' grumpmister will appreciate how much trouble we went through?"

"He had better." Raenef growled at the thought that the demon might still express disappointment in what he had become. Yes, the innocent boy who was plucked off the streets of a human city had changed over the centuries. His estates had swelled and grown larger than the one left to him by his ancestor. Raenef chuckled to himself as he considered the inspiration that drove him toward his goals.

Eclipse… He knew that the demon would be proud of him. Or he had better be.

During his early years of weakness, Raenef VI had allowed several human cities to leave his grasp of control. However, as he, Chris and Erutis scoured the lands for knowledge and information on the creation of the Demon Eclipse, they had brought many more cities to heel and to pay him tribute in slaves and riches.

"It's starting!" Erutis' shout roused Raenef from his reverie, alerting him to the fact that the shadow of the moon was finally touching the edge of the sun. The Sword master started her walk outside the circle scattering special incense that had taken three months of sweat and toll to gather and make. Raenef and Chris started their chanting in the circle of power that Chris had carefully drawn for them in the middle of the court yard. The incantations were old and familiar friends to the two. For a century they had journeyed over every inch of the world chasing every occurrence of a solar or a Luna eclipse to learn the timing and practise the spells they had uncovered.

The real spell, however, needed to be cast at Castle Raenef. That was the only assurance they could have to recreate the Eclipse they knew. Raenef had in the passing years drawn down the shadow of many Luna eclipses, creating for himself a harem of beautiful moon maidens to serve his needs and care for his castle. Chris was especially appreciative of the company. However, on principle they did not try to use a solar eclipse at another local. Raenef was determined that there would only be one living embodiment of a solar eclipse.

Slowly, the shadow was drawn towards the chanting duo instead of it's normal course of covering the sun. Sweat started to slide down their faces as the inky black mass hissed and undulated before them as if it was trying to escape the pull of their voices. Little by little, the darkness before them started to take a familiar shape.

At the back of his mind, Raenef wondered whether Eclipse would remember anything of his previous life. At the spell's end, would the re-created demon be an entirely new being? Or would he step back into existence, picking up a life from where he had once left it.

Not even Aureleid, oldest of the demon lords knew. No one had ever before uncreated and then recreate a demon minion. If their demons displeased them, the demon lords either traded off the offending creature or destroyed it utterly. Subtly, the supreme demon lord had expressed approval of Raenef's efforts to recreate his demon. He was already gaining status among the other demon lords for the whispers passed around about the great spell that he was to cast to create a greater demon. Many would aspire to such a task, but only a powerful demon lord had the strength and skill to do that. Lesser demon lords were apt to un-create themselves when they failed in their endeavours to create a greater demon minion. Raenef reflected that he had Meruhesae to thank for her counsel and advice in his project. Without her guidance, he knew that he would have become impatient and tried to pull down the shadow of the moon before he was ready.

Chris hissed in appreciation as the darkness before them started to take on light and glow before them. Formed of the eclipse of the moon they may be, but the moon maidens were in truth made of the earth's shadow and were therefore very unlike the moon in their earthy colours of auburn hair and brown skin. The figure forming before them, however, was like the moon taking human form, pale and delicate.

Raenef drank in the presence of the ethereal body taking shape before them. Chris' face was going beet red as he started to stare at the fully formed male demon. Eruits raised her eyebrows in interest as well, but Raenef, upon noticing their stares, was quick to glare and gesture for Eruits to set up the walls of cloth to block the forming demon from Chris' view. This was very much in deference to the former High-Cleric-in-training's still prudish ways. Watching the creation of the stockier and earthy moon maidens was apt to make Chris suffer a nose bleed. Watching Eclipse's creation was a greater torture, especially considering what had to be done to complete the spell.

All along Ranef kept up the chanting, he could not afford to make a mistake now. During the previous solar eclipse, he had faltered upon seeing his ethereal demon before him after an absence of over two centuries. The spell had snapped back at him then, sending the moon's shadow flying back into the sky and blasting everything in a 10 mile radius. The trio had been lucky to have lived. The lesser demons who were attending them, however, were fried in their tracks. The demon lord was determined to complete the spell properly this time and claim his demon.

At a nod and a lecherous wink from Eruits, Raenef entered the tent like structure she had created and stood beside the personified 'moon's shadow'. For a long moment, even while his lips still moved with the chanting he dare not stop, Raenef stood over the body of Eclipse. In his heart, he felt a tiny twinge of despair to note that the figure when standing would be a few inches shorter than he. He was afraid that he had failed at the recreation of his beloved demon; that when this greater demon opened his eyes, they would find gazing upon them an entirely new created being and not the Eclipse they remembered and loved.

For a few seconds, Raenef was tempted to stop the incantation and send this 'lesser' duplicate of his demon disperse and suffer the backlash. For just that moment, he debated between completing the spell and having to live with a copy of the Eclipse he knew, or letting go and allowing Eclipse to live on in their memories. At the least, they would not have to face a copy who might be nothing like the demon they held in their affection.

To give up now, however… that would be cowardice of the highest order. They had laboured over centuries to find, learn and perfect the spells. Chris and Eruits had given up their humanity and embraced the ways of demons for him. He couldn't let their efforts be for naught. Raenef sucked in a determined breath, and knelt next to the fragile looking being.

Raenef's chanting changed in intonation as he started the next part of creation. His hands lifted and positioned the limp limbs into the configuration he wanted. He steadfastly stilled his fearful nerves to feel the cold flesh beneath his fingers. There was no warmth of life in the body yet; No heart beat, no breath. It was up to him to bring the body alive.

Taking a deep breath, Raenef shed his cloak and knelt naked between the legs of the body before him. He stopped the chanting momentarily at a strategic break point to use his teeth to slash at one wrist, and with the flowing blood started to coat the thighs and genitals of the pale body.

This was life's blood given freely to herald a birth.

With blood coating his fingers, Raenef reached between the laid legs opened in front of him and started to smear the stick fluid into and around the cold, puckered opening that was, as he expected of this newly created body, virgin tight. He wished that he could have brought a better lubricant. In their years of blushing experimentation, Raenef and Chris had determined that blood was a very poor lubricant. However, it was a requirement in this spell. Saliva had a place in this ritual as well, but it was important when he brought his mouth into play. In spite of his knowledge of the pain and possible tearing he was about to cause due to the poor lubricant he was forced to use though, the demon lord could feel himself beginning to respond in anticipation of the joining to come.

His fingers continued to move and twist within the cold cavern, rubbing and scissoring in its efforts to stretch and prepare the opening for use. The body beneath him was starting to warm beneath his fingers, but this was agonizingly slow. Figuring at last that he could do little more, Raenef positioned himself and firmly slid into position.

For a moment, he thought that he was going to immediately lose his erection. The flesh that surrounded him was cold and seemingly unresponsive, but it was tight. So tight it was an agony for him to stay still and wait as if giving the body the time to adjust to his girth. Dimly, Raenef was aware that the demon's body was starting to warm beneath him.

With a groan, he started to move, making sure he positioned himself in such a way that his member would rub against the body's prostate within the channel he was plundering. The chanting was starting to raise to a feverish pitch as Raenef drove himself into the gradually responding body.

Outside the tent, Eruits started to pick up the incantation, with a moan of relief, Raenef stopped his chanting and brought his mouth into play, nipping and kissing the steadily warming flesh beneath him. His devouring lips licked and plundered the cold mouth of the demon, his tongue tasting, and warming the demon's oral cavity.

So would the demon be fed with saliva, bearer of water and life ever flowing.

Raenef started to thrust into the body beneath him with greater vigour. He was thankful for his own production of pre-come as the passage became smoother and slick with his own naturally produced lubrication. To his greatest relief, there was no tear. Raenef truly didn't know how he would complete what was needed if he had torn Eclipse's anal passage and cause the demon to bleed.

The demon lord was gratified to feel the flesh between their bodies begin to twitch and come to life. Yes, this was the last feat he needed, to bring the body of his demon to suffer the little death that would bring it to life.

He had to give his offering of seed to create life. He was close, so close!

*~*~*

Raenef VI woke to the feel of long fingers gently combing through his sweat soaked hair. For a moment, he was struck with the fear of discovering who this greater demon was going to be. He was afraid to look and find out for sure if it was Eclipse, or if it was going to be just a duplicate.

"Master Raenef?"

The demon lord clutched his newly created demon closer as he heard the chocolate smooth baritone that was so familiar and loved. He preyed softly, not knowing exactly who a demon lord could pray too since he was a peer of the gods. He softly chuckle to the thought of praying to himself.

Elegant fingers reached for his chin and gently forced him to look into the eyes of the demon he had worked so hard to re-create. Dazzling amethyst eyes met the demon lord's forest green gaze.

"You have made me proud, Master Raenef."

Tears of joy filled Raenef's eyes to look upon a soul he had missed all these years.

"Master Raenef!" The much loved voice chided him almost mischievously. "Demon Lords do-"

"Not cry." Raenef finished for him. "Well, I don't care." The demon lord pushed himself onto his elbows to rest over the recumbent demon. "And I'm powerful enough not to care two wits about the opinion of other demon lords. No one in existence will dare cross me."

Eclipse smiled as he gazed up at his master.

"Now then, Eclipse." Raenef looked down at him haughtily, though his eyes were glinting wickedly. "How would you suggest I punish you for daring to question your lord and master and exhibiting such poor belief in his ability?"

"I would not presume to instruct you, Master Raenef." Eclipse told him sombrely, as his heart started beating a little faster.

*~*~*

"Well? Isn't the ritual done yet?" Eruits asked a beet red Chris as the young demon held a ward of tissues to his bleeding nose.

"It's done."

"But? Why isn't Rae out to show whether or not we got the old Eclipse back?"

It didn't seem possible, but Chris went redder. "They're getting reacquainted. The demon lord has to make sure his new demon knows who the subordinate here is."

"Subor-that is a point, Eclipse was his tutor way back when but now Rae doen't need a tutor, so-Oh… Oh!" Eruits started to giggle.

"Right…" Chris moved off to start cleaning up the circle that they had been using.

~Owari~

  


Thanks for reading. firewolf


End file.
